Return of the Force DxD
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: It has been millenniums since the mysterious people that could use the force disappeared. Now, the supernatural world of Earth will remember who they are. They will truly learn how small they are as a piece of a much bigger world. The Jedi and Sith have returned. Fem Issei
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is something I wanted to try.

 **Chapter 1**

Two people stood near each other in clothing distinct to one another.

One is a male standing on a tree branch in a dark outfit. The outfit consists of a black robe over a dark grey shirt sleeved-shirt and grey pants of a lighter shade. Black gloves and boots also accompanied the figure's design along a black mask with circular red lenses giving the person the look of a sinister predator.

The second is a female wearing a white blouse with a brown skirt. She has long brown hair that reaches her middle back and light brown eyes. Her appearance fits that of a girl of average beauty with a cute face.

"So this is Earth?" A curious tone is in the question from the male.

"What do you think?" The girl asked.

"Technology is kind of primitive…" The male started off.

"Of course you would focus on that…" The second person muttered.

"but at least they're better than our technology in some aspects, especially the full color screen. It's a nice difference from the norm." The first person admitted.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask for a long time. Why is it that holo technology seems to display in only a few colors instead of full color? I've seen holograms that seemed to be bluish in appearance or other colors."

The first person shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that. It's probably the cultures surrounding our technology for so long that nobody cared for it to seem like a problem. Anyway, where is your house?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far and change out of that outfit! I know you can use the Force to camouflage yourself, but I don't want to hear the headline in the news of a creeper dressed in black giving people heart attacks. I've already prepared a normal outfit for you didn't I?" The girl admonished her companion.

The guy waved off his companion's concern. "Don't stress over something so trivial, look there's no one here around here. I'll change into the clothes that you prepare later. You know how much I like this uniform."

The girl scoffed at the reply. "Yes, it was certainly uniform over 3000 years ago. You know the elders frowned at that relic for its past."

"I know, I know, but I'm not going around murdering people am I? Besides, the truce that lasted over three millennia brought our two people closer together. Sure a lot of people died in the insurrections afterward but it's all in the past. So, there's no issue as long as I'm not murdering any innocent."

The male cloaked himself into the background as a force field came over him and blended into the background. "See ya later Isane. I'm going to do some sightseeing."

Before Isane could reply, she already felt the lack of presence of her companion.

She sighed at her friend's annoying behavior of going off on his own and shook her head. "I really should be used to this." The girl adopted a cheerful expression. "I get to see kaa-san and otou-san again and tell them the good news."

She walks on as she takes in the sight of the familiar streets of the city. Isane had taken the opportunities to visit her home town whenever she could but it wasn't the same as living permanently. After recent development, she now has a chance to perhaps live here permanently while persuing her secret occupation.

Isane is a Jedi, more specifically a Padawan. She hopes to prove that her worth as attaining the rank of a knight is one of her short term goals.

For now, she has to deal with her companion/observer for whatever trouble might spring up in her peaceful town.

When she was told by her master of this particular assignment, she accepted as she wanted to watch over her home. Whatever this future trouble is, she'll blast it away with her power!

Though she recently learned of her… interesting ability, she has faith she might surpasses her annoying friend eventually if she learned to masters it.

It was no fun to be stopped in her friend's stasis field power that he is quite adept at using. It was really annoying to deal with during spars.

Just passing a few more houses, Isane came to a stop in front of one building. It is a normal house just like any others, but to Isane, it has special meaning to her as her home.

She calmly walks up to the door and knocked just loud enough.

A few seconds of silence was present before a reply came. "I'm coming!" A muffled voice was heard.

The door opened as a woman in her late thirties. She has the same facial features as Isane, just with a motherly aura in them. Her brown hair is the same shade as Isane's as well.

"I'm back." That was as far as she got before the older woman enveloped her in a hug.

"It's been six long years, but I recognize my daughter's hair and eyes anywhere. Welcome home Isane." The mother wept joyously as Isane returned the hug with as much fervor.

The two cling on to each other for a moment before separating.

"Well let's get you in but did you come with anything?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I have, but I'll come back for my stuff later. So how's dad?"

"Oh he's the same old man the day you left for your special education. He never liked the idea of his baby girl leaving home earlier than your adulthood. These visits of when you come home for a little while are never satisfying. I'd never thought you would leave our home earlier than I would have liked." Her mother replied slightly somberly.

"Well mom, I get to finish my training in my own hometown so I'll be here for a long while, give or take a few years at best. I'll be home for a while to finish my studies before I take the promotion test." Isane said while leaving out one particular detail.

Her mother beamed at the news. "Well that's absolutely wonderful Isane. We have so much time to make up for lost mother-daughter bonding."

Isane then held a nervous expression as she started fidgeting. "Mom, do you think you have room for one more?"

"Hm?" Her mother was confused by the question. "Why are you asking that? Is someone coming over?"

"Well, I have a guy a few years older than me acting as my mentor for the time being and…" Isane trailed off.

"Oh? You have a boy coming over and you're asking me if he can live with us?" The girl's mother clarified.

"Yes and well,…"

"Absolutely wonderful, I wondered if you were going to grow up socially awkward with those jedi people. I see my baby girl already has someone she like!" Isane's mother exclaimed.

The poor girl's face is red with embarrassment and anger at the thought if being paired with said boy.

"Tell me Isane, who is this boy like?" Her mother inquired, hoping to learn about her daughter's companion.

"Well…" Isane gulped while trying to describe her friend positively. "he isn't a delinquent, he's just a little odd for a person his age. He sometimes gets obsessed with small things that he likes and go off alone without telling anyone."

"What small things?" The mother's voice was filled with worry.

"He took quite a liking to birds and other animals he finds adorable."

"Oh well, that's not too bad. I don't see why you're worried about him."

"You haven't seen him mom." Isane sighed in resignation. "Anyway, his name is Jek Kopa."

Meanwhile, Isane's companion was on his current "walk".

By walk, he is currently surrounded underground beneath a church by people in cloaks wielding what he deemed as "reject lightsabers".

"Sooooo, I see a bunch of wannabees with reject lightsabers." Jek says nonchalantly while inciting the people around him. "Want to see a real lightsaber?"

With a grin, Jek pulled out what seemed to be a pair of metal cylinders connected at one end by a piece of metal. He flicked his wrist as the cylinder snapped into a longer single cylinder. Both halves rotated in reverse directions of each other and closed over the middle piece. A red blade appeared in each end made out of seemingly light.

"I don't care about what anybody says. Double-bladed lightsabers are awesome." Jek declared as he took on a stance.

 **Note:**

This is a small idea I wanted to do for a while.

Yes, this is fem Issei and some of you might not like that. That's ok, we all have our preferences and you don't have to read this.

This won't be a harem fic because I think we have enough of those out there anyway.

I'll give a brief summary of the personality of Isane and Jek.

Isane acts as a normal person, but as a jedi. She'll have a slight perverse side to her in homage to her original counterpart. She'll also acts as the more responsible one of the two.

Jek here is an oddball who is hardly ever seen being serious by Isane, though that is what Jek allows her to see.

I'll try to develop their personalities more after this.

Also, for those wondering Jek is wearing the Sith Assassin uniform from Kotor 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here's chapter 2. I'll think I'll use the Kotor system of Force powers since I really loved the game series and that I'm basing the story on them.

 **Chapter 2**

Jek spread out his senses through the Force and counted over a few dozen beings in the building. He sensed their malicious nature to be much darker than one would find in a typical criminal. He knew these are the people that can hardly be reasoned unless one showed a standing of power. Fanatics are the worst cases as reasoning with such people is nearly impossible unless you can break them down into a shell of what they once were.

With that in mind, Jek spun his lightsaber before charging straight into the cloaked group.

He got in range of their weapons before augmenting his body with the Force within a safe limit. With a burst of speed, Jek jumped up into the air much to the surprise of his enemies at such a quick reaction.

The wielder of the red lightsaber swung in a 180 degree arc and cut down the men in front of him. He quickly took notice of those behind him and dashed forward to dodge the incoming blades and charge at the others combatants in front of him.

He continued to slash his way through the enemies until he reached the wall of the church surrounded by the sword-wielding fighters.

"We have you now!" One of them yelled smugly.

"I'll have to contest with that." Jek quipped.

He unlit his lightsaber much to the confusion of his opponents. 'Was he giving up?' was going through their minds. Contrary to the thought, Jek had a different idea. He stretched out both of his hands and willed his opponents to be pushed back by a powerful force field. The men were suddenly lifted of the ground and were sent flying back into the opposite side by an invisible force.

What had just happened?

This is the Force Wave technique, the advanced form of the Force push often used by those who studied and practiced Force powers in depth. Most practitioners of the Force never advanced past using the Force Whirlwind for the force technique is difficult to master using on multiple targets. Jek here practiced the universal powers that both Jedi and Sith can learn with a lot more commitment than his fellow peers.

He always viewed the area between the light and darkness of the Force essential to understanding the force though nobody knew he ever had thoughts like these. Light is superior to the dark side of the Force? The dark side is the true path to power?

Ha! Jek viewed these common perceptions of the force as ignorant. Very few are aware of his fascination with certain Jedi and Sith and their teachings from ancient eras.

Jek looked over his handiwork and whistled in appreciation. He quickly sensed an incoming attack and lit up his double-bladed lightsaber. He deflected four shots of energy.

'This is strange. I thought the humans of this planet hadn't developed blaster weapons?' Jek thought.

"Oh boy this is gonna be fun with those poor excuse for exorcists out of the way. Come on bitch let's do this!" A mad voice cackled as the sith looked at the incoming offender.

The madness he is sensing is radiating off a man who is a bit younger than him with silver hair. He is also waering the same uniform as the others in the room. In addition to the sword, the man seems to be holding a pistol of Earth's designs.

The man slashed his sword from above as Jek blocked the blow with his own saber.

"You're a lot faster than the others." Jek noted.

"That's because they're not as badass as me!" The crazy man replied before pointing the pistol in his face.

Jek quickly yanked the gun out of his opponent's hand with a flick of his hand using the force push.

"You're going to be cut down by me, exorcist extraordinaire, Freed Sellzen. Be honored you will die by my sword." Freed claimed as he made a licking motion.

Jek now felt uncomfortable as he can sense how insane the man is in front of him as he thought, 'I rather face a couple of Mandalorians in hand to hand combat than deal with this freak.'

"Rightttttt." Jek slurred.

Freed dashed forward and swung his sword again. Jek retaliated in kind by using the niman saber form for combat. Jek loved using the niman force as it is a simple form with aspects from the other saber forms that are more tuned to specific styles of lightsaber combat.

True it is a simple form, but Jek loved it for the fact that it made up for its lack of distinct strengths by having no particular weaknesses. The niman style of lightsaber combat is in all sense a neutral form compatible for any situation.

Jek block and block more of the madman attacks and countered in return with quick and small swings. He then spun around with his double-bladed lightsaber and directed his opponent's sword along the motion. He did this quickly so Freed cannot counter the movement and disarmed the silver-haired man when the madman's grip on his weapon weakened. He promptly kicked Freed away.

He pointed his red blade at the now defenseless man. "Would you mind surrendering and answering my questions?" Jek asked though he knew what Freed would likely do.

"Not a chance in hell no!" Freed ranted before quickly bring out what looked like a small grenade.

Before Jek could stop him, he dashed back with the use of the Force as four spears quickly made their way to where he was standing just a second ago.

Freed took the momentary distraction to throw down the pellet and smoke burst from the ground.

Jek sensed for the crazy exorcist's signature and found he was running far away from the church.

He took a glance at the four spears. They all seemed to be made out of energy entirely and were in four different colors. They were blue, purple, yellow, and magenta.

"Weapons made entirely out of energy…" Jek was surprised by the sight. To him, this was a greater manipulation of energy shaped into melee weapons than he has ever seen.

He quickly dodged another spear.

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" The wielder of the red blade saw it was a petite blond girl that was floating alongside her three companions with their wings out. What surprised him was their black bird-like wings seemed to be holding them up in the air effortlessly.

"This is getting more interesting the longer this goes on." Jek stated.

"Damn that Freed running deserting now! He will be punished for this later." The black-haired female of the group hissed.

Jek took notice of her choice of wear.

The girl noticed and narrowed her eyes. "What are you looking at human?" She demanded.

Jek brought up both of his hands in a placating manner. "Don't worry; I'm not really one to judge. It doesn't concern me you're into that S & M thing that people talk about."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because he got a purple light spear in response.

Of course, Jek deflected the weapon away with a swing. "That was kind of rude. I was just stating what I think."

"No one care what you think so tell us what you're doing here." The black-haired girl demanded as she pointed at the scene around littered with dead exorcists or ones that were knocked out cold by a Force Wave.

"If I tell you will you let me go peacefully?" Jek asked hopefully.

"As if!" His hope was misplaced.

"What will happen if I tell you anyway?" The Sith asked though he had a good idea of what she'd say.

"We will torture you a bit for making a bit of mess for us after you fess up and tell us what you're doing here." The girl answered honestly with a cruel smirk.

Jek did not like that. So, he did the most sensible thing in this situation. He reached out with the Force and grabbed a hold of the blue-haired woman and slammed her against the male with the fedora.

Their companions were caught off guard before glaring at him.

"Mittelt kill him!" The black-haired girl screeched with another spear in her hand formed.

"Got it Raynare." Mittelt complied with no problem before manifesting a yellow spear.

The Sith grinned a little at another fight. He dashed forward with force speed and then jumped with a swing at Raynare. Raynare blocked the attack and pushed him off of her.

Mittelt tried to get at him by throwing her spear. Jek tried to grab the spear but winced when he touched the blade of it. He barely moved out of the way before it impacted the ground away from him.

"Okay, that was sharper than I thought. Note to self, stop trying to grab the blade of the swords." Jek said to himself as he applied a low powered Force Heal on his hand to heal the cut for the time being.

He applied the Force Speed to himself and went on the total offensive. His first target was the little girl as he unleashed a flurry of swings that put the petite blonde on the defensive on the ground. He quickly launched a sweep kick that made the girl lose her balance before he grabbed her head and smashed her down on the floor, knocking her out.

"Mittelt! Damn you human you'll pay for that!" Raynare yelled more out of pride for her species than concern for her allies.

Raynare was about to throw another spear before she froze.

"W-what is this? I can't move!? What did you do to me!?" The dark-haired girl said frantically.

"And then there is none." Jek whispered with his left hand stretched out to her. He then closed it into a fist and then moved down. Raynare followed the movement of his arm. He raised his arm again as did his enemy. He slammed her down harder this time.

Jek was satisfied when he heard bones cracking. He smiled for a moment at the downed form of his enemies before frowning.

"Alright, no more time for game. I really have to get going now and see what you guys were up to." Jek stated coldly before shooting lightning through his left hand over his left shoulder at the two people behind him. They were the blue-haired woman and sole male of the group.

They screamed in pain as predicted. Everyone began rising up as the sound of battle and scream though most could hardly move. Jek sighed and casted a stasis field over the entire area.

A translucent, purple, static force field encompassed all his targets over their person.

They were all alarmed at their lack of free movement.

Jek decided to start a conversation, "So, what are you four? I've never seen a species as quite like yours."

Really, it is an interrogation.

He received no response. The Sith clicked his tongue as he remembered that stasis field prevents any bodily movement which included moving the mouth as well. He lifted the field of the petite girl as activated one side of his lightsaber and held it near her neck.

The girl's reaction is instantaneous fear of the red blade nearing the end of her life.

Jek grinned as he is certain that his little prisoner is aware of her position. "You know the usual interrogation. I ask questions, you answer them… truthfully might I add. Do you understand?"

Mittelt nodded carefully trying her best to stay as far away from the red blade as possible.

"What are you?" Jek asked in honest curiosity.

"I'm… I'm a Fallen Angel." She croaked out.

Jek's eyes widened at the answer. 'It seems my mission has already begun making progress. This girl seems to be truthful about what she is saying as I am detecting no lie from her. If so, then perhaps I will learn much what I need to know tonight even if I only find general information.'

 **Note:**

This story will involve the Star Wars universe making their way into the rest of the DxD world through the jedi and sith primarily.

You will learn in time how Isane and Jek arrived here.

Anyway, Kotor series will be part of the history for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Another little chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

Isane is currently staring at the sight in front of her with a kind of expression that people have seen happened before on rare occasions.

The expression on her face displays a sign of disbelief.

The reason for this? It's her companion Jek Kopa who is standing in front of her with a sheepish smile plastered over his face. The 21-year old man is not wearing his outfit from before which was a few days ago. Instead, he now wears a plain dark grey shirt with navy blue pants of Earth's style as well as black and white sneakers.

His facial features could pass him off as Asian in the eyes of any unassuming human on Earth though it's not true. His hair is black and does not reach down his neck line. His eyes are brown as the rest of the person looks quite normal. Nothing about the man says perfect boyfriend or good lucking guy in appearance though appearance can only go a long way for a person. Any unassuming person would believe Jek to be a normal person of no importance at first glance.

Jek is currently standing in a forest far from the neighborhood with a lot of burn marks spread throughout his surroundings.

"You brought me all the way out here to show me your failed attempt at the chidori technique from the Naruto anime?" Isane said incredulously, her arms waving to the charred trees.

"Well, I honestly thought a low-powered Force Lightning focused around my hand in the shape of a blade would wooooork…." He let the statement hanging as Isane berated him.

Jek at times may act childish despite being the adult of the two.

"You do realize you're imitating something out of a fictional work right?"

"But it looked soo awesome. Besides, the Force would be considered a fictional thing to those ignorant and can't use it." Jek countered.

Isane sighed as she admitted that point is true to some extent. "True, a lot of people in the galaxy still don't believe in the Force like the Jedi and Sith do. It's not like we can be everywhere at once and cover every single inch of the galaxy to show our abilities in the force."

Jek smiled at that. 'Hehehe, I'm sure a demonstration in the riiight place will make everyone notice. Once that happens, people will likely flock just to find out more about the force if they're intrigued. I can use that to my advantage.' The sith thought deviously.

"Say, how is your training coming along in the use of universal powers?" Jek asked, his thought turning to another direction.

"My training is progressing well though it's nothing at your level." The girl stated humbly.

"Nonsense, the fact that you reached the knight stage of the Force Speed technique is quite astounding for someone your age. Keep up your effort and you'll reach the master stage of the technique eventually. It'll be quite a terror with your unique power if they mix together." Jek complimented her sincerely.

"You already said that many times now." She pointed out.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any less true. You'll be quite the heavy hitter of the Jedi Guardian class when you become knighted."

"I'm still learning how to create a whirlwind and manifest a force field around me like you can."

"And I can help you with that since I am here to look over your training at the request your master. Since, we're out here let's get some practice." Jek commented.

"A whirlwind focused on one target is quite easy in comparison to performing a force wave against a large group. Focus on creating a whirlwind and keeping it going." Jek started off as Isane did as he stated.

Isane stretched out with both of her arms continued her attempts at creating the Force power. Each failed attempt at creating a whirlwind continued to frustrate her, but Jek continued to encourage her. He told her focusing on failures does nobody any good.

The whirlwind technique is complex in that is that it's creating a tiny tornado using the Force Push as the mean to manifest it. Most people learned to Force Push in one direction as they desires or pull a target toward the Force sensitive. Making the Force Push technique rotate around a target is tricky for those who cannot adjust their control to create a powerful mini storm.

"I'm not getting it." Isane sighed.

Jek thought over it and realized a mistake. "Aah, I just remembered that there are more than one way to learn something. Forgive my mistake of not trying something different. Manifest a whirlwind by moving the force around a center of target but without Force Pushing directly from you like you would do."

There is never one exact method to learning something. People may learn the same thing at their own pace through different methods that suit them.

Isane did as she was told and succeeded albeit, it was a weak whirlwind that would only give out a breeze.

"That wasn't much." Isane slumped at her small success.

"You just learned it, now keep practicing the technique so you can throw just about anything off balance like I can. It's more useful than Force Wave in that it targets only one target at a time, so it's an excellent tool in a fight against one or few opponents." The male Sith stated.

"Let's start your progress on bring an effective force field. A powerful force field depends on your connection to the force and fortitude. One can manifest a force field for specific purposes such as reducing damage from any attack, deflecting a volley of blaster shots without the use of a lightsaber, or even become more resistant against Force abilities." Jek explained.

Isane is ecstatic at the idea of being a tank in terms of defense with a force field for an all-purpose shield. A force field can be made through the force to act as armor though it would take one a long time to master such a force ability to protect against all manner of threat. Even then, many would be stuck to producing several fields for different defenses as it is extremely rare for one to be able to create a single force field for all threat in an instant.

"The force field isn't impenetrable, there are limit to it." Jek reminded her. "But it's still quite a handy power to employ. Great focus is always necessary at maintaining one."

Jek started instructing her in making a force wall while throwing small stones and sticks on the forest floor for her to stop in the air. It took a while before Isane learned to create a decent wall that can bounce off small stones with little effort. Jek complimented her on her quick learning that he even admitted to being envious of. With that done, they called it quit for the day a little before midafternoon.

On their way, a pair of hazel eyes observes them hidden from plain view. The eyes belonged to a petite girl with white hair.

Suddenly, the small girl felt something gripped her throat and began to lift her. She clawed at her presumed invisible attacker and hit nothing. This made her only desperate as she futilely struggled for was then thrown back. Koneko warily stood up and searched her surroundings. She sniffed the air and smelled nothing. She warily made her way to leave the area watching out for anymore invisible assaults as she knew she was vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Jek was cloaked in the force, making him invisible to the naked eyes, and also manipulated the girl's mind to ignore his scent. He smirked at the girl's fear.

'Sorry for getting a little rough with you, but you were spying on us.' Jek admonished the girl in his thought. 'Now, is she one of those Devils Mittelt told me?'

The man prefers to be the one doing the spying rather than being spied on just like anyone. It alarmed him that the girl managed to find them in the woods despite Jek making sure no one was in the area. Now, he's going to be more careful since he is not aware of the girl's objective.

Jek definitely did not like being caught in a surprise. Too much bad things can happen at once.

Jek quickly made his way back to Isane as he told her he was going to walk outside a little bit more. It wasn't a complete lie, he did like walking outside. It provided him a time of peace and quiet if he stays away from more active areas.

'I wonder… how do I make chidori work?' The Sith was not giving up on a fictional power.

Soon, he got back to the residence and came face to face with one person.

Isane's father has come face to face with him.

"So, you're the man my little girl has told me about?" He inquired with a serious face.

Off put, Jek replies, "Uuh, I guess? Hello, you must be Mr. Hyoudou. It's nice to meet Isane's father."

"Indeed I am." The man adjusted his glasses as he stared at Jek. The father continued to inspect the younger man while Isane shook her head in exasperation. The mother smiled like there is nothing odd about the scene.

"Is there something wrong?" Jek asked worriedly.

"Yes, there is something wrong here." The man stated with a serious glare, making the sith nervous. "Why aren't you asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?!" He yelled at him.

"What?" Jek was baffled by the odd display. Truely, marriage is the last thing in his mind considering his current duties as a temporary mentor to his friend.

"Dad!" Isane, exclaimed and feeling embarrassed at her father's statement. Her red face could rival the color of a certain devil's hair in the town.

"What? It's a legitimate question, right dear?" The man asked his wife.

"Yes, it is a question of concern." The mother happily agreed.

"Um, there is nothing going between us in the romantic sense." Jek said awkwardly.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me. Why are you doing this?" Isane whined while pushing her father out of the hallway to the front door.

"C'mon dear, your mother and I wants to make sure we have grandchildren in the future. Is that a bad thing?" The father replied.

"Oh don't mind him, he always dote on our little girl. I guess he is really happy to see her again, especially since Isane will be living with us for a long while. He's probably just releasing his pent up worries." Isane's mother explained to Jek cheerfully.

Jek decided to nod and be done with it.

"Well, I'll be going to my room now. By the way, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou for generously accepting me here for the time being?" Jek stated gratefully.

"It's no problem; I would love to have Isane's only friend over here. Think of it as returning the favor for looking over her from what I can tell from Isane's history with you. She told me a lot about you since her return."

Jek's eyebrow rose curiously. "Oh, I hope she said good things about me."

"She did say you were childish, much too free-spirited, goes off on your own without telling anybody, and sometimes irresponsible." The mother began as Jek slumped in disappointment.

"I'm not that bad." Jek muttered.

"But she did say that you always took the time to help with her training and that she made a lot of progress thanks to you. I'm quite pleased to hear from my daughter that you always tried to help her when she came to you for assistance. That being said, I ask you to please continue looking after her." The woman bowed slightly.

"Don't worry, I always liked Isane for being an eager student in the ways of the force. She never has any ill intention of using it for malicious deeds. Besides, I think things will always be interesting with her." Jek replied.

"Interesting how?" The mother inquired.

Jek whispered something to her that made the woman cursed her husband for passing off a certain trait.

The Sith went to his room and saw the sight. It is very simple. It has a bed and some drawers and shelves for placing clothes and other things in. It was very plain since Jek brought only his lightsaber, datapad, other tools for his field of work, as well as clothing. Well, there is something else, but he's making sure no can one find it or even access its content at all.

"So, let's see what else is in this anime and manga thing that seems interesting. I gotta thank her for introducing me to the stuff." Jek says before he began tinkering with the datapad.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm doing this story to include a SW x DxD crossover into the list.

 **Chapter 4**

 _6 Years Ago…_

 _A little girl around the age of 10 walks these enormous halls that seem like they can stretch on for miles. She continues to walk aimlessly, intimidated by the massive number of people that she doesn't know. It doesn't help since this is her first time seeing a conglomerate of species from all corners of the galaxy._

 _Alien Species._

 _She thought it was just a joke science fiction like in anime when the recruiter told her. Now, she has seen moving proof that says otherwise. Even though she was told that everyone should be relatively nice, her shyness only increased by the large amount of strangers walking about their daily life._

 _She heard some talk in languages very foreign due to different physiology of alien species making speak differently. She wondered how people can understand each other if their native languages differed greatly._

 _Curious about the immense temple, she snuck out of her room without supervision. When she got distracted at a view of the main hallway upon from a high level, she stood there admiring the sight as the hallway has become unrecognizable to her. Now lost, she walked around looking for her current guardian for almost half an hour._

 _Finally, tears started to form as the girl finally realized how alone she is now. Away from her home at who knows how many light years, it fully dawned on her that she isn't near her parents in sight while surrounded by numerous strangers. Many passing people that took notice wore looks of concern._

 _One of them was about to go forward and ask her what was wrong but someone already approached the girl._

" _Are you lost little one?" The girl looked up to see a teenager only a couple years older than her._

 _Said teenager is a boy that seems to be wearing black in contrast to the lighter tan or brown that others are wearing. The girl noticed that there are other individuals wearing dark colors but they are few in comparison. She saw the look in his eyes, genuine concern just like some of the others around them._

 _Maybe this place isn't as scary as it could be, the girl reasoned._

 _The girl nodded._

" _Do you know where you are going?" She shook her head in response._

" _Oh dear… this is your first day isn't it?" The boy asked worriedly._

" _Second day" The girl murmured meekly._

" _Well, I can take you to where your room should be. I know where the area that's common for children to be in. Come one, what'd you say?" The boy asked kindly while extending a hand to her._

 _The girl shyly took his hand in gratitude._

" _By the way, what's you name little miss? My name is Jek Kopa, a sith in training." The boy introduced himself._

 _The girl gathered up her courage, remembering a fond childhood memory not too far long ago. "I am Isane Hyoudou. I'm gonna be a future hero like I promised with my friend." She answered childishly._

 _The teenager blinked at that then he chuckled and smiled. "A hero in training. That sounds promising for a jedi."_

Now

Isane gained consciousness as the sleepiness is slowly leaving her. She remained in bed for a few minutes until a voice called out for her.

"Isane-chan, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called out to her from below.

The girl opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times until her vision cleared. She moved her blanket aside and jumped out of a bed like a zombie. She stretched a little with a yawn before proceeding to leave her room.

She walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of prepared food, her parents, and Jek who was too busy fiddling with his datapad.

"Good morning, take a seat." Her mother told her.

She and her parents said a term in Japanese that Jek was not aware of. The father clarified it right away after seeing his confused face. Jek tried to follow their way as a sign of respect to their culture.

He messed up slight on saying the word before proceeding to eat his food.

The small family plus one ate their food in peace while making idle conversation.

Isane noticed Jek was on his datapad again as his attention was all on the device.

"Jek, what are you looking up?" Isane asked curiously.

"I just discovered this thing that the inhabitants of this world called memes after searching for both anime and manga that piqued my interests." The man replied without tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Isane reached over to the datapad and tilted it so she can see. Jek apparently seen Naruto, Bleach, and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood as well as memes associated with them. Isane's parents shook their head at the things teenagers do these days.

The family sweatdropped at his fascination in Earth's internet culture.

'Maybe I shouldn't have introduced him to the stuff. This only added to his weirdness. He tried to imitate chidori. What else will he try?' Isane thought.

"If you excuse me, I am going to watch more Gurren Lagann." With that, Jek excused himself from the table and put away his dishes.

The group at the table is now reduced to three.

"We wanted to tell you that we enrolled you into Kuoh Academy." Isane's mother informed her.

"Oh ok, isn't that the all-girls school nearby?" Isane inquired.

"Well, it was an all-girls school when you left. It recently turned co-ed a few years back and more boys are trying to get in. Your mother and I wanted you to go back to school and try associating yourself with normal people. This school is one of the best around the area so this is a perfect choice. We know you'll probably be busy later in life as a space guardian of sort but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy a normal life at least now. We never wanted you to become a Jedi but after that… incident, we only let you go so you could learn to defend yourself." Her father explained with a frown after mentioning that last part.

"Well, it does feel nice to be back in town for at least a few more years. I almost forgot what it was like here during a school year on Earth." Isane stated before adding, "I think I'll need to brush up since I don't think galactic history will mean anything here."

"We thought that might be a concern, but don't worry. We can find an excellent tutor around town that can help you bring up to speed. It's still June, so you should have plenty of time to get most of the basic down. Your father and I will sign you up for Kuoh Academy. Ooh I can't to snap of a picture of your first day at school in years. It's time to start filling out your photo album again!" The mother was ecstatic at the idea.

Isane sighed at her mother's enthusiasm but smiled. "I'm going to check up Jek now."

Isane put away her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to Jek's room.

"Jek, I'm coming in!" She stated before opening the door.

There she found Jek looking over something on his datapad.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Isane, I was just about to call for you."

"Hm, what for?"

"It's about our mission here." Jek clarified in a whisper. He then motioned her to come over.

"You remember what the Jedi Council told you?"

Isane nodded. "They told me that I'll be a member of a party of both Jedi and Sith stationed on Earth to deal with a dangerous threat in the future. That this was gathered from a vision the seers of the order had of my home world. You are also a member of this group as well."

"Yes and the others will come as soon as the gate and the city are fully secured. Preparations are being done to bring Republic representatives to this world in the future. However, there is something that you must know that wasn't in the debriefing." He stated with an urgent tone.

The young girl's curiosity perked up.

"But before I tell you, do you know about the origin of the Jedi Order which also eventually gave birth to the current Sith Order that I belonged to?" Jek asked her.

"The Jedi Order is the successor to the Je'daii Order that collapsed around 25,000 years ago after the events of the Force Wars, right?" Jek nodded in confirmation at her answer.

"Correct, but what you don't know is how the Je'daii order established in the first place. Not many care to look it up or be curious enough to search the answer to that, sadly. Truth is that what little records we managed to preserve stated that there were eight sentient ships that were Force-sensitives traveled around the galaxy gathering Force-sensitives from multiple species. At some point, they were all brought to Tython where the force was greater than anyone at that time experienced where light and dark had to be balanced in order for the planet to remain stable. The Je'daii Order was formed by our ancient predecessors to study the force and maintain balance." Jek explained.

Isane was amazed by these sentient ships that could use the force and travel around the galaxy. It sounded like the Je'daii Order was planned by higher beings or such.

"But how does this pertain to our mission?" Isane pointed out.

"It's not the history that we should be particularly concerned, but what's responsible for the origin of our society. On Tython, these ships remained fully functional and were some of the temples that are now abandoned. We believed they were called Tho Yor and you saw firsthand what they're capable." Jek continued his explanation.

Isane was confused since she never saw the ships in action herself, but she remembered one thing at her short stays in Tython.

"Don't tell me... those ships created the portal?!" Isane exclaimed.

Jek covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Yes, and we know the portal leads to an abandoned city that the rest of this planet seems to be unaware of. We're not sure why the ships created a portal a couple years ago, but both the Jedi and Sith Councils believed something big is coming if the Tho Yor are being active. The city may hold some of the answers. Scholars and archeological experts from both of our orders are studying the city and its ruins for possibly another of the Tho Yor. The First Order accepted our request of a volunteer task force to guard the portal and the city." Jek

The First Order military force is the descendant of an empire that was quick to rise in power. They are the modern successor to Revan's army that operates out in the Outer Rim where Republic's influence is weaker. The Republic has not faced a galaxy wide war in over a thousand years after the last Dark Jedi rebellion failed due to the combined effort of the Jedi, Sith, Republic Navy, and the First Order.

After that time, the Republic Navy continued to be reduced as centuries passed due to not being needed as it was before. It is now reduced to a pitiful number of five fleets where they used to be a few dozen fleets to cover the galaxy.

The First Order also went through a reduction in their number of fleets though it wasn't quite as drastic as it was for the navy of the Republic. They maintained a number of fleets almost four times that of the Republic Navy to this day.

The First Order was able to maintain such a fleet number despite the persistence of the Republic Senate to reduce their navy. Many systems in the Outer Rim supported the First Order for the fact that they continued to hunt down pirates to make space travel safer in the region.

However, it remained a difficult task to continue finding support for the organization with no wars in centuries making the navy somewhat unnecessary to some. Yet, the First Order continued to persevere to uphold Revan's legacy of a powerful army.

The Sith favored working with the First Order in keeping peace around the unlawful region infested with crime lords and pirates. A massacre is usually expected with the First Order and Sith having favorable odds.

Though this make the Jedi and Sith have an uneasy relationship in regard to military matters, many members of both orders maintained a pleasant relationships with each other. Some married, some are friendly rivals, while others are just casual with each other.

The teachings of the Jedi Order and Sith Order changed from what they were from thousands of years ago to be more open-minded and adhere to a balance between both sides of the force.

Yes, a lot has changed from Revan's era due to his teachings.

"What do we do now? I don't understand why we're not at the city then." Isane questioned.

Jek then explained to her what he learned from his captives days ago when they first arrived.

To say Isane was shocked was an understatement.

Fallen Angels, Devils, and the pure Angels of God of the Bible have existed on the planet for centuries with a majority of humans none the wiser. She thought that the force would be the closest thing she would get to the supernatural in her life, but she was proven wrong.

To think that the myths and legends turned out to be true would be too much for any normal human.

Isane is no normal earthling, so she took the news as a big surprise.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Isane sulked as she felt slightly overwhelmed that the supernatural was closer to her than she ever realized.

"You may go now and try to relax from the information overflow you just experienced now. Just remember the… supernatural elements in this town." In other words, be careful of the devils that claimed this area as their territory.

"I'll try." Isane promised as she left the room.

Jek smiled at her and went back to his datapad.

There was a certain file he was looking at in particular.

Revan.

Jek Kopa, unlike many of his peers, admired the historical figure for being both Jedi and Sith, yet neither at the same time. Revan was also legendary for nearly crushing the Republic in the Jedi Civil War and later saving it from the insanity of Malak's conquest.

Many who learned about him in their history lessons were confused about what to say of this character with a colorful history. Savior turned traitor turned savior leaves many baffled at why Revan chose the path of redemption after trying to overthrow the Republic.

Jek always wondered what it was like to see through his perspective. How did Revan view the Force?

Now what to do about the Devils in the area?

Jek supposed he could go with wait and see approach as he is sure they are not aware of his kind's existence.

The Fallen Angels and the remaining stray exorcists have been taken to prisoner cells courtesy of the First Order military. He has informed his superiors about the existence of Earth's supernatural world being real and has yet to receive a reply.

The city found on Earth has evidence of its inhabitants being aware of the supernatural but questions still remained. Is there a Tho Yor ship and where? Where are the inhabitants if there were any?

Jek knew he was in for an interesting time thanks to his interaction with Isane. Well, guess he'll hang around with her and see what excitement may be waiting for them.

He may as well pay a visit to the Mittelt girl since she seems to be the most humble of her companions though that may be because she is scared of him. Regardless, he still likes her out of the four fallen angels he met as the other three just seemed to be much more arrogant due to their species.

Seriously, who brags about what species they're born as part of?

Well, a lot of people do that in the galaxy still but the point is that it is often frowned upon by the galaxy as a whole as most found such an attitude annoying.

Jek sighed as he might as well go for a walk since there's not much to do around the house.


End file.
